guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Rado
Rado , Aïga, et ses quatre enfants - dont Rado - par saint Colomban (à gauche).]] Rado, ou Radon, vir inluster, et Maior domus, est né vers 580, à Sauciacum oppidum (Sancy, entre Soissons et Meaux), et décédé après 637. Rado est l'aîné et pas le puîné des fils du vir inluster Authaire de Sancy et sa propinquus (parente) Aïga''Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc (VIIe-Xe siècle): Essai d'anthropologie sociale'', Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Il est élevé comme ses frères à l'école de la chapelle du palais des rois. Rado est maire du palais d'Austrasie de Dagobert en Austrasie en 623/24. Il est le fondateur du monastère Radolium (Reuil-en-Brie), après la mort de son père, vers 630/635Barbara H. Rosenwein, Negotiating Space: Power, Restraint, and Privileges of Immunity in Early 1999.. * * * * * * * * * * Du temps de Clothaire II . thumb|268px|Clotaire II, traité avec lombards. En 610, Rado rejoint Arnoul (582-641) (évêque de Metz et futur saint Arnoul) dans son opposition à la reine Brunehaut (547-613), qui veut rétablir l'impôt foncier, provoquant ainsi la colère des leudes. En 613, le roi Thierry II étant mort de dysenterie, Brunehaut s’apprête à redevenir régente. Ni Warnachaire II, ni Rado, voulent voir leurs domaines pris en charge par Brunehaut, ensemble, ils invitent Clotaire II à envahir leur royaume''The History of the Medieval World: From the Conversion of Constantine to the First Crusade'', Susan Wise Bauer, W. W. Norton & Company, 2010. . En 613, Clotaire II (613-629) accepte. Rado, maire du palais d'Austrasie, lève les troupes d'Austrasie et de Champagne. Sigebert s'avance à tête de son armée, commandée par Warnachaire et Radon, pour défendre les frontières d'Austrasie, jusques dans les plaines de Châlons-sur-Marne, près de la rivière d'Aisne. Clotaire vient à sa rencontre avec une armée où se trouve un grand nombre d'Austrasiens, qui ont embrassé le parti de Warnachaire II et Rado. Les armées en présence et au moment où on va en venir aux mains, celle de Sigebert à un certain signal, au lieu de sonner la charge, sonne la retraite, et tourne le dos. Brunehaut, surprise, se voit en un instant abandonnée de presque tous ses soldats, et de la plus grande partie des grands; la crainte de tomber au pouvoir de l'ennemi, lui fait prendre la fuite Recherches chronologiques, historiques et politiques sur la Champagne: sur les villes, bourgs, villages et monastères du pays Partois, etc, Charles-Maxime Detorcy-de Torcy, Laloy, 1832. . Clotaire II capture sa tante. Brunehaut a une fin atroce. Rado, Pépin de Landen, Arnoul de Metz et les leudes décident d'accorder la couronne à Clotaire II (613-629), roi de Neustrie, qui réunifie leur royaume. Rado fait partie, selon la Vita Audoin, des aristocrates qui négocient avec le roi. L'édit de 614 maintient une mairie de Palais en Austrasie qui reste un royaume indépendant même si Clotaire II est roi de Neustrie, d'Austrasie et de Bourgogne. Rado exerce la fonction d'intendant de cette date à environ 617 du roi Clotaire II. Il est mentionné dans le testament de l'évêque Berthram du Mans, le 27 mars 616. D'autres sources le voient Maire du palais d'Austrasie dès 613''L'espace et le pouvoir: étude sur l'Austrasie mérovingienne'', Volume 17 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Fabienne Cardot, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1987. . Régine Le Jan dans son étude sur Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc (VIIe-Xe siècle) : Essai d'anthropologie sociale parle de 614''Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc (VIIe-Xe siècle): Essai d'anthropologie sociale'', Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. . Rado est maire du palais d'Austrasie de Dagobert en Austrasie en 623/24. Radulf, son fils, est dit, selon la chronique de Frédégaire, quand il reçoiy la charge de duc-gouverneur de la Thuringe du roi Dagobert filius chamaro (fils de Camerarius, de chamar en vieux français). Rado, comme Audoin, passe une grande partie de sa carrière comme juge référendaire. * * * * * * * * * * Du temps de Dagobert Ier . Rado, est palatii thesaurorum custos (= trésorier) de Dagobert Ier 630/31. * * * * * * * * * * Radolium . Les ancêtres de Charlemagne, Volume 16 de Prosopographia et Genealogia, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2015. ISBN 1900934159, 9781900934152..]] Rado est le fondateur du monastère Radolium (Reuil-en-Brie), après la mort de son père, vers 630/635Barbara H. Rosenwein, Negotiating Space: Power, Restraint, and Privileges of Immunity in Early 1999.. Ussy-sur-Marne, du fait de sa famille, peut donc être considéré comme le berceau du monachisme briard. Au prieuré Rado installe un Prieur qui dirige des moines de l'ordre de saint Benoit. Il y a de grands revenus dépendant de ce Prieuré, qui y sont assignés et attachés tant pour l'entretien des Moines, que pour le soutien des pauvres d'alentour, et pour y faire une espèce de Collège où les enfants sont instruits. Ils appellent ce lieu-là Radolium, du nom de leur fondateur. * * * * * a662.jpg|Saint Éloi et Clotaire II. * * * * * * * * * * Notes et références Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Cour royale sous l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Grands féodaux Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Portail:Biographie Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:t